Glass is an increasingly popular material, used in post-modern and contemporary architecture and design, among other trends. Conditioning and treatment techniques have evolved so as to change the properties of glass and render it structurally strong. Accordingly, there are numerous structural applications for glass components. For instance, curtain walls are commonly used for the outer shell of buildings. Glass doors, glass door handles, and glass partitions are also commonly found, for instance in industrial applications. Moreover, in domestic applications, glass is commonly used in washrooms, in kitchens, etc. However, there are restrictions to using glass for all structural components, namely related to interfacing glass to other components.